


【Jewnicorn】在未来某一天，他们将谈论到爱

by zhucaicai



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【Jewnicorn】在未来某一天，他们将谈论到爱

> 阿吉给我讲了一个没能进入马戏团的加菲鹿和没能探索广大世界的卷猫的故事。她的卷猫非常凶，非常非常凶。
> 
> 这个故事不是我的！

鼠吉吉：

也许卷猫年少时曾试着流浪过，为了追求身为“城市里最后的掠食者”的一种荣光，三个小时之后就坐在墙根大哭，许多强壮的猫打他嘲弄他薅他的尾巴，他已经在心里写遗书了直到被路过的鹿仔救起 。

猪菜菜：

哈哈哈遗书！也行试图做一个嬉皮猫 

猪菜菜：

鹿仔如何到城市里的 

鼠吉吉：

回来以后就可以威严高冷地蜷缩在沙发椅里讲，我是见过世面的，我知道外面是什么样，不，我已经将一切都看透了，我这样一只猫，注定有我自己的活法，我拒绝与那些大块头为伍，谢谢你。 

猪菜菜：

一个娇生惯养的宅猫 

猪菜菜：

爪子都白白的 

鼠吉吉：

鹿仔…鹿仔是，在树林子里过着天真愉快的日子，但是他想当一只厉害的马戏团鹿，表演特技，给城市里疲惫的大家带来快乐和笑声，让他们对生活更有希望 

鼠吉吉：

但是大家说，我们这个时代有很多腐化堕落的娱乐了！我们不要看鹿表演特技！所以他还没有找到工作 

猪菜菜：

一个傻甜的鹿仔……！ 

鼠吉吉：

他送卷猫回去之后，被卷猫家收养了，因为他还是一个鹿仔，不会占用很大的地方 

猪菜菜：

把猫驼回家吧 

鼠吉吉：

但是对于卷猫来说，已经很大了，特别腿非常长 

猪菜菜：

可以绕着鹿腿玩耍 

猪菜菜：

讲话一定要鹿仔坐下来 

鼠吉吉：

以前卷猫一个猫睡在垫子上，现在可以睡在鹿肚皮上 

鼠吉吉：

谈话时，猫要高高地踞坐在沙发的靠背上！鹿趴在沙发前面的地上，把头靠在沙发坐垫上瞧着他 

猪菜菜：

巨大的鹿眼眨巴眨巴 

猪菜菜：

卷猫发现并不能增加他讲话的气势 

猪菜菜：

卷猫需要给鹿仔舔毛来确立自己在家里的地位 

猪菜菜：

要嫌弃 你在院子里跑了一身灰！然后让鹿仔卧下来，踩着鹿背用猫舌头舔舔 

鼠吉吉：

是的！一个仪式 

鼠吉吉：

舔舔头上的绒毛 

鼠吉吉：

鹿仔大概只长出一点点角？ 

鼠吉吉：

还只有一点点端倪 

鼠吉吉：

被舔了非常痒 

鼠吉吉：

用头去顶他 

猪菜菜：

鹿仔很高兴地瞅他 眼睛咕噜咕噜 

猪菜菜：

卷猫要惊慌的

猪菜菜：

巨大一颗脑袋顶了它 

猪菜菜：

鹿仔说对不起你舔得我好痒 

猪菜菜：

卷猫：那是你长跳蚤了吧！咦这里有两个包 

猪菜菜：

用爪子按按鹿角尖尖 

鼠吉吉：

按重了会痛！ 

鼠吉吉：

卷猫惊慌，说这不是我…是你的包不好…你可能生了病，这可能是一种难办的症状，我要去查查书…但你疼，这不是我的错，我们不能把责任随便归咎于别人，你明白了吗。鹿仔眨眨泪花闪闪的眼睛说我没有怪你啦 

鼠吉吉：

虽然这么说但是猫其实很内疚，当天准许鹿仔把鼻子搁在他身上睡觉 

猪菜菜：

鹿仔凉冰冰的鼻子 呼吸暖乎乎的 

鼠吉吉：

卷猫是一只有学问的猫。他查了很多书，从寄生虫查到肿瘤，最后查到是在长角。“这上面说，”卷猫读道，“这表明你的身体在发育，你长出角标志着你进入生殖成熟。”

鼠吉吉：

“什么是生殖成熟？我能干什么？”鹿仔问道，“大家都会生殖成熟吗？你生殖成熟了吗？” 

鼠吉吉：

…然后不知道了（。 

猪菜菜：

卷猫要恼羞成怒了！ 

猪菜菜：

因为他并没有 他还是一个幼猫 

猪菜菜：

“这和我没有关系！这说明你要去找一个母鹿追求她。” 

鼠吉吉：

“我不认识什么母鹿…我在这个城里只认得你。” 

猪菜菜：

“什么，我们的种族差异就像台灯和门挡一样大，我们有不可跨越的生殖隔离。而且我们都是公的！” 

猪菜菜：

但是鹿仔并没有他这样的学问，鹿仔只是用鼻子拱拱卷猫肚皮，舔舔他的脸：“可是我觉得你很可爱。我要长大了然后呢？我可以追求你吗？” 

鼠吉吉：

“我想我很愿意这么做，因为我很喜欢你！比喜欢蝴蝶和灯芯草还要喜欢………和喜欢最嫩的酢浆草一样喜欢” 

猪菜菜：

卷猫要没有办法了！“你是世界上最奇怪的鹿仔，你根本不懂得生物学！” 

鼠吉吉：

“我是不懂得生物学呀。那很难，他们说一个鹿仔不需要懂得生物学或者其他诸如此类的学问。”鹿信任地看着他说，“你懂得那些是因为你是一个非常聪明的猫！我也喜欢你这一点！” 

鼠吉吉：

“你是我见到过的最聪明的动物，也是最可爱的，我想，虽然你不会开粉红色的花，可是你有世界上最可爱的蓝色眼睛。并且也最脆弱，我会长成一个很大的鹿来保护你！到那时我也会开始追求你” 

猪菜菜：

“我当然是最聪明的，”卷猫有点得意，但是他控制住了，“可是我不需要你保护，老鼠看到我都会惊慌逃窜！何况要是我长大了，也许我会找到一个母猫追求她的。” 

猪菜菜：

鹿仔就很伤心：“你喜欢母猫吗？母猫是怎样的，她们会像我一样保护你，驼着你，让你在我背上打盹吗？你不喜欢我吗？你说我会长出很大的角，像小树一样，那时候你也不喜欢我吗？你什么时候会喜欢我呢？” 

鼠吉吉：

鹿仔耷拉下耳朵来了。他是如此真切地悲伤着以至于他把话讲得那么快，在句尾拖着一点哀切的调子。卷猫手足无措了。这是不公平的，鹿仔是一种非常不公平的造物！他想，他怎么能在讲这一切的同时用那么真挚的大眼睛望着自己？谁能够抵抗这样的眼睛呢？没有人能，猫也不能。 

猪菜菜：

他只好用爪拍一下鹿仔鼻子，说：“我怎么会知道……那是很久以后的事情了！” 

猪菜菜：

一个缓兵之计 

鼠吉吉：

鹿仔就轻易地高兴起来，鼓足了信心 

猪菜菜：

只是他不能够立刻承认他也有点喜欢了鹿仔，那是关乎他生物学学识尊严的 

猪菜菜：

可是鹿仔非常振奋：“那么到时候我还可以追求你吧？我要长出非常威风的角，把其他猫都打败，然后你就会喜欢我了吧？我一定能打败他们的！” 

猪菜菜：

这条街上到底有哪个猫可以打败鹿仔呢？卷猫想不出来，何况除了鹿仔，这个城市里还有哪个动物会傻到为了他打架呢？ 

鼠吉吉：

卷猫想不出来，他觉得自己要被这种逻辑打倒了！他仿佛要被这个鹿仔说服了。他很惊慌，因此他挺直了他柔软的家猫的背脊。“你是一个笨蛋鹿仔！”猫评论道，“好像你的理智都要被你的角吸走了！这不是打败和战胜之类的问题，你不必用到你的角和蹄子…这是一个，嗯，这关系到爱、和诸如此类的东西…这是一个感情上的问题，非常深刻，近乎哲学。”

鼠吉吉：

但是和一个鹿讨论爱情和哲学，这将是很久之后的事情。他们还是很幼小的、刚刚要开始长大的动物，并且他依然拘泥于他精通生物学的尊严。 

鼠吉吉：

而且今天已经很晚了！猫打了个哈欠，开始蜷缩起来。和鹿的谈话花费了他很多精力。他在沙发垫上磨了磨爪子。 

鼠吉吉：

“我要离开这个沙发了！”他宣布，“我要去厨房一会儿。”我要去填饱肚子并且睡觉，等我回来的时候你应该还要在这里，当一个很好的鹿毛垫子，然后我们可以挤在一起睡过这个晚上。他想，但是他没有讲出来。 

猪菜菜：

鹿仔是懂得他的！虽然鹿仔非常困惑……还在思考爱的问题。但是他在地毯上卧下来了，眨巴着眼睛等着猫回来他身边，让他搂着他睡一个温暖的觉。 

鼠吉吉：

幸好他没有跑开！卷猫心满意足地打起呼噜并心想。如果他跑开了，这就说明他是一个混蛋，是一个负心鹿，一个无可救药的鹿。但是卷猫大约会原谅他…一次，两次，但三次是不行的，三次就超过了极限…但是谁知道呢，也许他依然会原谅他的，叹一口气，宽容大度地原谅他。因为卷猫到底是有点喜欢这个鹿的，虽然他不能承认，绝不承认。他只是把身子摊开，矜持地用头顶蹭蹭鹿的下巴。 

猪菜菜：

那么他们就可以在未来某天讨论爱了……！某一天！ 

鼠吉吉：

因为日子还很长！！ 

猪菜菜：

一个幸福娇惯的卷猫 

猪菜菜：

有世界上最好的鹿仔 

猪菜菜：

可恶的他 

鼠吉吉：

他还要假装自己很不在乎，假装自己要考虑考虑 

猪菜菜：

他会搞明白的！ 

**完！**

评论我都有看，而且很高兴看><最近LFT限海外流量刷得很困难，就合在一条里回复大家了。

MUA❤


End file.
